elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Opinions
Двойной шаблон для персонажа Я предлагаю специальные шаблоны для персонажей, которые, появляются в нескольких играх, например: Маннимарко (он появляется в Даггерфолле в и Обливионе), Умбакано (появляется в Морре и в Обливионе) и Хелсет (его появление в Даггерфолле и в аддоне Морры — Трибунале). И также специальный для других персонажей, типа Тайбера Септима. Аргонианин (обсуждение) 05:42, августа 31, 2012 (UTC) *Если ты имеешь в виду мультишаблон персонажа, аналогичный шаблонам предметов, имо таковых персонажей маловато. Кроме того, если такое делать, надо будет сводить в общие статьи всю инфу из отдельных, и потом отдельные удалять. Так же будет с предметами. Это появится в моём блоге заданий, когда он будет готов. А если что-то другое, напиши подробнее мне на стену. 18:37, августа 31, 2012 (UTC) *Сама задумывалась об этом, но отбросила идею как бессмысленную: слишком мало персонажей кочуют из одной игры в другую, овчинка выделки не стоит. По-моему легче использовать шаблон Шаблон:Неоднозначность (как в статье Стальные сапоги) Зелёный чай, она же Ivaristal 01:08, сентября 1, 2012 (UTC) Надеюсь можно сюда обычным людям вставлять комментарии))) Шаблон:Император, если ты это имел ввиду. 150px|link=User:Grentor|Профиль 09:27, августа 31, 2012 (UTC) *Грентор, можно и нужно. Для того и делалось. Кстати о шаблоне Император. Он недоработан. Отсутствуют многие параметры. Пока старайтесь не юзать его. 18:37, августа 31, 2012 (UTC) =Addon Why you not addon qeust dawngurad on the main page? :Unfortunately, we have no place there. The only thing I can sujest is to add the information into the line which is next to our logo. But the Dawnguard is elucidated here pretty poor. But soon we'll fix it. : 10:27, сентября 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks i understand and last how soon you fix it maybe you call approximate month. :Not further than september, I guess. At first half. : 09:15, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) This is long but thanks answer for my question. Okey and last question. You write new add on this month or this year i do not understand maybe you call date. :To name exact date is quite hard. I think that on the next week we will have all the quests from DG elucidated. : 10:50, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, how about new dlc i think his name that Hearthfire what do you say for him,page will,for main page. :I didn't really understand what do you mean... Is that about will there be the link to Heartfire like for Dawnguard? I'm not fully sure that will. This DLC is small as I know. But I'll check it out. : 14:39, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes i know but this wiki,dlc and i think what you find interesting, special things and tell about them and showing screenshots. :Personally I didn't play Hearthfire yet. I don't have the platform to play on. You can check out the news corner. There you might find something interesting. : 15:53, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) No i not play to, but i need just know about HearthFire. P.S i read news every day, it good wiki and good series. So it's good luck... :I think everything we've got is in the news corner. Other thing that somebody could write a separate article about the DLC. I'll find somebody. : 18:31, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the disinformation. Here is the article about the addon. :: 18:34, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) Если я уловил суть вопроса, всё требуемое уже есть. Но на заглавной отдельное место под аддоны выделять бессмысленно. Они, как написано выше, отражены в слайдере, а также в главном меню. С пополнением базы данных эти пункты будут обрастать подпунктами и информацией. Вондалеммм... ---- По теме: Почему бы таки вместо разделов "Бла-бла в Morrowind", "Бла-бла в Oblivion' не писать всё в хронологическую историю?100px|link=Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби[[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Голопроектор']] 16:17, октября 1, 2012 (UTC) *И как вы себе это представляете? "Во времена Третьей Эры Эбонитовый Клинок был одноручным оружием, но в Четвёртой Эре левая пятка Мефалы возжелала сделать его двуручным (или народ так измельчал, что одноручную сабельку только двумя руками поднять могут? О_о). Да и вообще клинок сильно изменился: похудел с сорока шести фунтов до десятка и затупился, из-за чего наносит в два раза меньше урона, чем прежде". Зелёный чай, она же Ivaristal 13:54, октября 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Проект потрясающий! Слов нет. Но коробит то, что многие статьи написаны с точки зрения одной игры. К примеру, арбалеты рассматриваются с точки зрения Skyrimа, хотя те же арбалеты были и в Морровинде. И с персонажами так же. Просто убила статья о Большеголовом, который якобы "проживает в Блиссе". И коллекционирует вилки, ага. А про его морровиндскую коллекцию древкового оружия и маленькую хижину на севере провинции не было ни слова. Но, повторюсь, проект просто супер! Огромное спасибо! :Понимаю ваши чувства. Однако на нашей вики слишком мало людей, игравших в Morrowind. Вы могли бы оказаться полезны проекту, если бы исправляли такие недочёты. Зелёный чай, она же Ivaristal 03:28, января 13, 2013 (UTC) Мобильная версия Здраствуйте, у вас чудестный сайт, люблю его читать в свободное время. Однако лржкой дегтя является какая-то ужасная полумертвая мобильная версия сайта без возможности подключить ПК-версию. Отключите пожалуйста загрузку мобильного шаблона ::Кривая мобильная версия не наша вина. Инженеры Викия ее разрабатывают и все никак до ума довести не могут. Шаблон Предлагаю усовершенствовать шаблон про существ в Морровинде: --Вдовиченко Степан Евгеньевич, граф Злобин 11:23, августа 7, 2013 (UTC) зачем в редакторе форума оставлять иконки загрузки видео и изображения, если они все без исключения удаляются модераторами, намного полезнее добавить теги для вставки спойлера, и автосоздания пустого поля для ввода цитат Предложение о наградах На проекте присутствуют наградьі для участников вот на єтой странице The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Награды, там єсть награда для админов: 115px Награда состоит из французкого флага и пятиконечной звездьі, изображение не имеет ничего общего с миром The Elder Scrolls, почему бьі не создать стильную медальку, например со звездой Азурьі или Драконьим Гербом Сиродила, много есть красивьіх лорньіх изображений... अ म र (обсуждение) 17:40, октября 4, 2018 (UTC) * Один вопрос: где здесь французский флаг?) Idel sea Qatarhael (Message Wall) 17:43, октября 4, 2018 (UTC) **То меня вертикалочка збила, во французком синий слева; скажем точно - российский флаг повернутьій на 90 градусов..., а что по сути предложения, может какую медальку Сиродиила, типа "Орден Дракона" ? अ म र (обсуждение) 17:49, октября 4, 2018 (UTC) ** Подумаем над этим, награды давно требуют обновления. Idel sea Qatarhael (Message Wall) 17:50, октября 4, 2018 (UTC)